The present disclosure relates to natural language processing, and more specifically, to natural language processing and natural language generation of communications.
The use of text-based communication systems (e.g., email messages, SMS messages, and social-media messaging systems) in the day-to-day lives of the population is increasing. These messages are often used for communication in professional settings and in situations in which the sender of a message may be of a very different demographic than the recipient (e.g., located in a different geographic region, of a different cultural background, or of a different educational expertise). These different demographics may be manifested in corresponding different communication preferences and habits between the sender and recipient of a message. These different communication preferences may result in miscommunications between the sender and a recipient.